


indulging in you to the point it's suffocating

by sweetredgift



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Choking, Cum Eating, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, [looks at the tags] i am a disgrace to my family, and yet you come back with more porn, it's been over half a year since you posted. i can hear you say this, more mafia/agent au I Guess, yes. yes i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetredgift/pseuds/sweetredgift
Summary: Even though Kiryu was well aware that they were supposed to be on opposite sides, he felt a certain ease that he hadn’t before, just simply teasing Hasumi like this. It felt comforting… even romantic.





	indulging in you to the point it's suffocating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shitkai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitkai/gifts).



Hasumi groaned, leaning against his chair and rubbing his temples. Hours of fruitless investigation of the crimes that had been taking place led to less than satisfactory results; it was maddening to waste such precious time. He might as well take a break and get something to drink, there was nothing he could really do with that headache starting to pound at his head.

 

He got up from his chair, shutting his laptop. He rearranged his notes, piling his papers and stacking them on one side of his desk so he would remember to look upon them again. He shoved his wallet and keys into his jacket rather hastily and headed out, not forgetting to lock the door behind him.

 

As Hasumi walked in a brisk pace, he sighed, furrowing his brows, which was something he did quite frequently according to Tenshouin. Speaking of Tenshouin, he had not stopped interrogating and teasing him ever since he came back a ravaged mess after his… encounter with Kuro Kiryu in an alleyway. How incorrigible, really; he thought that his desires would be satiated after being manhandled and ravaged, hoping the ever so slightly masochistic side of him would be pleased, but since then, all he could think about was the way the other man’s mouth felt against his, and the burning hot pleasure that had muddled with his senses. Hasumi’s cheeks reddened at the memories, and he slowly quickened his pace, sighing once more and watching the wisps of white air float upwards from his mouth into the gray, blank sky. Hell, he didn’t really want to think about this anymore, it was starting to make his headache worse, but luckily the bar that Hasumi had been walking to was just around the corner.

 

The smell of cheap booze made Hasumi’s nose wrinkle. He wasn’t too familiar with this place, but he definitely needed a break, and a drink, so he might as well get used to the setting around him. Placing his hands on the table, he ordered and paid the bartender, watching the people around him wordlessly between sips of his drink. The buzzing chatter of the people around him and the dim lights filled the air with an indescribable energy; it made his surroundings feel rather hazy, and he was sure the alcohol wasn’t helping with that.

 

A deep voice broke Hasumi’s train of thought, and he turned around to meet familiar green eyes that made his heart skip a beat and catch in his throat.

 

“Huh. Didn’t think y’were the type to drink.”

 

Kiryu Kuro was seated next to him, looking simultaneously immaculate and messy, which only made him more attractive; his shirt was unbuttoned, his toned chest visible (Hasumi feels a sudden want to unbutton his shirt further), his tie was loosely done, hanging around his neck, and that large jacket draped over his shoulders was the final touch, tying him together in this image of rough handsomeness. Hasumi’s mouth suddenly felt parched, and he took a sip from his drink. “Well. I didn’t think I was the type to drink either.”

 

“Guess there’s a first time for everythin’, huh?” Hasumi simply watched as the other man ordered a drink for himself, feeling flustered and confused. Maybe drinking wasn’t the best idea, especially because his thoughts felt oh-so-foggy and occupied with Kiryu once again, especially of their meeting in that alleyway. Ugh. Hasumi shook his head, cupping his face in his hands. How embarrassing. He had already been having trouble keeping himself together when he got here, and now this man was practically unwinding him by saying just a few words to him.

 

“Ya look stressed. Somethin’ on your mind?” Honestly, how bold of Kiryu to ask something like that when he knew he was at fault for a good amount of his problems; that damn yakuza, running around causing nothing but trouble. Hasumi turned to Kiryu, and sure enough, there was a small knowing smirk on his face. _Bastard_.

 

“Thanks to you, I’ve been holed up practically all day trying to clean up your messes. How incorrigible.” Hasumi thought he was running his mouth a bit now, but who cares, the alcohol is finally fogging his senses a bit more and he doesn’t care that he’s spilling all of this to a person who could easily snap his neck; for some reason, he feels at ease.

 

“That so?” Hasumi watched as Kiryu swirled his glass idly, taking a drink. “You’ve been a total pain in the ass, but not so much lately, now that I think ‘bout it. Pretty nice of you.”

 

“You’ve been a pain in the ass in more ways than one for me, you know.” As soon as those words left Hasumi’s mouth, he regretted it, especially after Kiryu’s eyes widened, and he started laughing. Hasumi stumbled over his words, trying to think of an excuse as to why he’d say something so idiotic, but all the thoughts on the tip of his tongue dissipated when Kiryu wrapped his arm around Hasumi’s shoulders. The room suddenly felt very, very hot.

 

“Didn’t think you’d have such a sense of humor, especially ‘cause you look so tight-assed all the time.” Hasumi was sure that Kiryu was implying something. He wasn’t sure whether to blush or to punch him. “... Hey, your face is all red. Y’need a break, or?” He was probably right, the atmosphere around him was stifling; a breath of fresh air would probably be helpful right now.

 

“Mmm.. I suppose going outside for a bit wouldn’t be too bad.” Hasumi stood up, pushing his hands against the counter. For some reason, Kiryu got up with him. “I don’t think I ever said this was something that requires your assistance,” Hasumi remarked bitingly.

 

“Relax, I’m not gonna jump you outside or anythin’. You _do_ look pretty wobbly, though.” Hasumi grumbled, and allowed Kiryu to walk out the door with him.

 

The sky had darkened a bit, silver clouds streaking the dark sky dotted with stars. It’s definitely a bit colder than it was.

 

“Won’t you get cold, with your chest exposed like that?” Hasumi said, turning to Kiryu.

 

Kiryu raised his brows. “Didn’t know you were so concerned about me.”

 

Goddammit. Now, not only did Hasumi look like an overly doting wife, he also basically revealed that he had been staring at Kiryu’s chest muscles. “It simply won’t be good for your health if you catch a cold, that’s all.” Nice save.

 

“Oh? You have any ideas on how to keep me warm, then?” Normally, Hasumi would make some sort of remark, or tell off whoever would make such a comment with those connotations, but… Maybe it was the alcohol messing with his brain that makes that prospect of warming Kiryu up in a different way appealing.

 

Hasumi realized a little too late that he had been staring at Kiryu for a few seconds, open-mouthed with a flushed face without saying anything. “I— No, I don’t have any ideas of the sort.”

 

Kiryu leaned in, face unbearably close to Hasumi’s. “You sure?” His voice sounded deeper than usual, and his eyes were narrowed in an infuriatingly attractive way that Hasumi couldn’t describe. Without thinking, Hasumi tugged on Kiryu’s tie, forcefully bringing their mouths together. He kissed insistently, tongue slipping into Kiryu’s mouth as they pushed closer together, practically clinging to each other. Hasumi pulled away to take a breath, adjusting his foggy glasses and staring at Kiryu’s surprised face in delight.

 

Hasumi leaned in again, wanting more of that heat to envelop him when Kiryu stopped him, pressing his hand against Hasumi’s forehead. “Wait. Don’t you want to do this someplace else, instead of in front of some bar? I don’t think you’d enjoy being caught by some random strangers walkin’ around, y’know.” He was right, so Hasumi withdrew, but when he realized Kiryu wanted to continue this, his mouth twitched into a smile. “Your place or mine?”

 

“Which… which is closer?” Kiryu grinned at Hasumi’s enthusiasm. Goddamn, he could get used to this nerd poking his nose into all of his business if it meant he’d be able to do things like this with him more often.

 

“Does it matter? I’ve got my motorcycle.” Hasumi widened his eyes, but quickly regained his composure.

 

“My place, then. I’ll tell you how to get there.”

 

“Alright, boss.” Kiryu said with a wink, quickly making his way to where his vehicle was parked. He climbed onto his motorcycle, gesturing at Hasumi. “Are ya goin’ to get on or not?”

 

“You don’t have any helmets. It’s important to drive safely, you know. I don’t want us getting pulled over, or anything that could possibly get in the way of what I want.”

 

Kiryu sighed, though he did have a point. He removed a helmet from the top box, handing it to Hasumi. “Now get on. I don’t wanna waste anymore time.”

 

Hasumi put the helmet on and climbed onto the back of the vehicle behind Kiryu, suddenly aware of how close he was to him, practically feeling the warmth radiating off of him.

 

“Y’know, you’re goin’ to have to hold onto me if you want to be safe.”

 

The idea of wrapping his arms around Kiryu in a very intimate way made Hasumi’s heart skip a beat, but he complied, feeling his face get red under the helmet. With his arms wrapped around Kiryu like this, he could feel the shape of his body under his clothes, and the toned muscle of his back. Despite his rough appearance, Kiryu had a rather homey smell, instead of the smell of cigarette smoke and sweat like he had thought. _It’s actually quite nice_ , Hasumi thought to himself as Kiryu kicked the engine into life and revved it.

 

“Tell me where to go, Hasumi.” Hasumi clung to Kiryu, directing him toward his house, and even if Kiryu was speeding, Hasumi was okay with it, strangely enough. He wanted Kiryu’s body on his, and these thoughts made Hasumi hold on a bit more tightly to Kiryu.

 

When they reached Hasumi’s home, Hasumi wasted no time unlocking his door and sighed in relief when they were inside, practically tingling with anticipation. Kiryu pinned Hasumi to the door, and he groaned, suddenly aware of how hard he was. Kiryu’s mouth was against his in an instant, and Hasumi was kissing him in this desperate, needy way, making his heart pound and his head spin with pleasure. He liked taking the lead, but when Kiryu put him in his place like this, he felt like he’d turn to putty under his touch.

 

It took all of Hasumi’s self control to push Kiryu away from him, panting as he did. “Kiryu, I… let’s do this in my bedroom....” Hasumi choked out, feeling embarrassed, but he wanted more than just kissing. Besides, his glasses were getting in the way.

 

Kiryu grunted in an animalistic way that made heat rush downwards and through his body, and Hasumi shuddered a bit, trying to take off his clothes and stumbling when he almost tripped in his desperation. Kiryu threw his jacket on the floor, not caring about the mess; as the two finally made it into Hasumi’s room, Hasumi fell onto his bed with Kiryu on top of him. Slender fingers hurriedly tried to undo Kiryu’s shirt buttons, while Kiryu was occupied with Hasumi’s belt and pants, large hands tugging at the layers of fabric separating them.

 

When the two of them were finally in nothing but their underwear, Kiryu’s eyes wandered across Hasumi’s frame, taking it all in like an animal with prey in its grasp; the look he had on his face made Hasumi squirm, making Kiryu all the more delighted. Hasumi keened when Kiryu’s mouth pressed against his neck, leaving fading red marks on porcelain skin. Kiryu continued his path downwards, admiring Hasumi’s collarbones and his smooth muscles. He wanted to mark every single bit of Hasumi’s skin, as if he’s claiming Hasumi as his. Only his. He leaned back, admiring his handiwork. Hasumi was flushed a deep crimson from his cheeks all the way down to the base of his neck, hands almost ivory white in comparison to his deeply flushed face; what a sight to behold.

 

“Kiryu, hold on…” Hasumi loved how dominating Kiryu can be, but he also had a promise he’d like to keep. He pressed his hand against Kiryu’s chest, pushing him down onto the bed, straddling his thighs. Kiryu looked so good underneath him; Hasumi finds himself studying his torso and arms, and about a dozen different fantasies filled his head upon thinking about how easily Kiryu could manhandle him.

 

“Are ya gonna make goo-goo eyes at me all day or are you goin’ to get on with it?”

 

Hasumi’s ears burned at this. “Sorry, I… can you look for the lube inside the bedside drawer?”

 

For some reason, Kiryu looked questioningly at Hasumi. “How about the condoms?”

 

Hasumi opened his mouth, as if he wants to respond, then shut it. “Just find the lube already.”

 

 _Aha, so he’s that type of guy. Got it_. Kiryu rummaged through the bedside drawer with one hand, the other resting at Hasumi’s hip, rubbing slow circles into his soft skin. “Found it.” He placed it on top of the nightstand.

 

He looked up at Hasumi, who had taken off his boxers and was trying his best to tug Kiryu’s off (emphasis on trying), which only made him seem cuter. “Kiryu, lift your hips.” Kiryu laughed and complied, and Hasumi tossed his undergarments over his shoulder. As Hasumi stared open-mouthed at Kiryu’s cock, he realized that he was unsure of what to do next.

 

Kiryu chuckled deeply, hands wrapping around Hasumi’s hips. “Somethin’ wrong? You were so enthusiastic a few minutes ago.” Something about the way Kiryu says that made something flare in Hasumi’s chest.

 

“Shut up, Kiryu.”

 

“Make me.”

 

Hasumi shoved his fingers into Kiryu’s mouth, snake-like eyes glittering with dominance. Kiryu felt heat pooling in the pit of his stomach as Hasumi stared him down, shifting his fingers in Kiryu’s mouth. The slick heat that enveloped Hasumi’s fingers felt good, but the way Kiryu looked up at him, brows furrowed and face flushed, was even better. Hasumi withdrew his fingers, watching the thin line of saliva connecting his fingers to Kiryu’s tongue. The way Kiryu groaned from that made heat rush to Hasumi’s dick, his panting starting to sound more and more indecent. “How’s that for shutting you up, mm?”

 

The thin line of drool leaking from Kiryu’s mouth made Hasumi smirk, and he quickly grabbed the bottle of lube off the drawer, pouring a generous amount on his own fingers. Slowly adding one finger, he worked himself open. When that wasn’t enough, he added another, eyes fluttering closed as Kiryu watched with open-mouthed enrapture, hands squeezing Hasumi’s plush thighs.

 

Hasumi finally, _finally_ stopped fingering himself and raised his hips above Kiryu’s cock, positioning himself. Kiryu swiped his tongue over his lips hungrily, wanting to grab Hasumi’s hips and just shove him down, but watching Hasumi huff quietly as he painstakingly lowered himself onto Kiryu was far more pleasing. When Hasumi finally seated himself onto Kiryu’s dick, he gasped, hands shaking as they clenched into fists, then unclenched. He was biting into his bottom lip in a way that made Kiryu want to destroy him as he tried to contain his noises. Too bad that Kiryu wanted to hear every single sound, every single moan, whimper and cry of pleasure he made. “Kiryu—don’t you dare move… I haven’t gotten completely used to you yet.”

 

Kiryu was positively itching to just thrust upwards and see Hasumi mewl out his name, but he controlled himself… or rather, he tried to, but Hasumi felt so good tightening around him. The way he slowly raised and lowered his hips made Kiryu lose control for a moment, hips thrusting upwards roughly, making Hasumi yelp. “Ki-Kiryu! I said to wait!”

 

“Sorry, sorry... I lost control, but you feel really good, Hasumi.”

 

“Is that so? Flattery won’t get you anywhere, Kiryu.”

 

As he said this, Hasumi’s elegant hands slowly trailed up Kiryu’s chest, making their way up to his neck. He found himself involuntarily shuddering at the feeling of Hasumi’s long fingers wrapping around his neck, slowly tightening. “H-Hasumi… gh…” This shouldn’t have turned Kiryu on as much as it did, but here he was, dick throbbing painfully as he was being choked out.

 

“I promised last time that I’d rough _you_ up a bit, didn’t I? How do you like it?” Kiryu’s breathing practically caught in his throat. _It’s great, thank you_ , was what he wanted to say, but all he could muster was a guttural, lustful sound.

 

Hasumi started to pick up a steady pace, riding Kiryu’s dick with more enthusiasm, his hands tightening around Kiryu’s neck. He swore he could see stars when Kiryu started fucking into him, his calloused hands squeezing Hasumi’s waist. “Kiryu… so… so good…” Kiryu watched as Hasumi’s long eyelashes fluttered, and as his pink lips moaned out his name; all of that, paired with the way Hasumi was choking him (just enough to make him lightheaded) was making him so unbelievably turned on.

 

“Fuck, Hasumi... “ Kiryu dragged out a moan as Hasumi tightened around him, that delicious heat making his cock twitch. He was close, his hips were starting to stutter; everywhere that their skin made contact burns Kiryu like a flame that couldn’t be put out. Hasumi didn’t look far off from his climax either, body dripping with sweat, his messy bangs falling into his eyes. He was even drooling, his plush bottom lip shining. “Hasumi, you’re so good, fuck, Hasumi— Hasumi, don’t stop—”

 

He thrusted roughly up into Hasumi, losing every last shred of self control he once had, and Hasumi’s eyes squeezed shut as he hit his climax, his voice hitching on a pathetically loud moan. his hands finally sliding off of Kiryu’s neck. Kiryu stared up at him, intoxicated by his orgasmic face; then he cums too, his hands squeezing Hasumi’s hips so hard they left bruises.

 

For a moment, Hasumi had to collect himself, leaning back and panting heavily before he carefully lifted himself off of Kiryu’s cock. Kiryu couldn’t help but stare in perverted delight as his cum leaked out of Hasumi and dripped down his thighs.

 

“Y… You sure came a lot, Kiryu… You’ve made quite the mess.” The way Hasumi says that made Kiryu’s spent cock twitch a bit, eyes still focused on the space between Hasumi’s thighs. “Kiryu, get up… you’re sweaty.”

 

Kiryu just stared at his thighs, then looked back up at Hasumi, an idea forming in his mind. “Hey, Hasumi… you won’t mind if I do one more thing to you, would ya?”

 

Hasumi blinked, seemingly surprised, but his interest seemed to be piqued. “And what exactly did you have in mind, Kiryu?”

 

“I want you to sit on my face.”

 

Hasumi sputtered, face flushing again as he tried to spit out an answer. “Th-that’s—“ All of his words became muddled up as he desperately tried to think of a coherent response, but his mouth and brain refused to comply. “I… I— Kiryu, do you really want me to?”

 

“Mmm. C’mere, get off my lap.” Kiryu looked over at Hasumi, who still seemed to be stuck between deciding, but finally allowed himself to bend to Kiryu’s demands. Hasumi finds his ass hovering over Kiryu’s face, and he turned his head to look down at the scarlet-haired man nervously.

 

“Kiryu, this— this is so embarrassing… are you sure you’re not some sort of sadist?”

 

“Please. If anythin’, you’re the sadist, with how much you were enjoying choking me like that. Sit down and relax.” Hasumi still seemed to be on edge, so Kiryu decided to massage his thighs, enjoying the softness. Slowly, as to not shock Hasumi too much, he licked hot stripes across Hasumi’s inner thighs, making Hasumi quiver in anticipation.

 

“Kiryu…”

 

“Loosen up a bit, will ya…? I’m not going to hurt you, y’know.” Kiryu pressed his tongue against Hasumi’s entrance, a salty taste flooding his mouth, but he was more focused on Hasumi’s loud gasp. “That feels good, huh?” There was no way Hasumi thought he’d enjoy this, but here he was, riding Kiryu’s face with enthusiasm as he was eaten out, egging Kiryu on with his moans of praise.

 

“Kiryu, I-I’m sensitive, Kiryu—Kiryu, please, I..!” The wet noises that Kiryu had been making became all the more obscene as he insistently pushed Hasumi towards another climax; Hasumi felt the coil in his stomach release as he came a second time, fists clenched and mouth open as he practically sobbed out Kiryu’s name. He nearly collapsed from exhaustion as soon as he finished; Kiryu simply grinned and wiped his mouth on his arm, turning to look at Hasumi.

 

Hasumi groaned when he opened his eyes to see Kiryu. “I want to get cleaned up now. Hurry up and join me.” Hasumi moved from his place on the bed, trying to make his way to the bathroom, but winced in pain. “Kiryu, help me. This is your fault, you know.”

 

Kiryu laughed, and lifted Hasumi into his arms, carrying him bridal style, and though Hasumi feels absolutely destroyed, the way Kiryu’s strong hands grip his thighs and torso make him blush. “How incorrigible--Kiryu, put me down!”

 

“Y’want to make your way to the bathroom yourself? Fine by me, Hasumi~” He acted as if he was going to lower Hasumi to the ground, and Hasumi thrashed in his arms.

 

“I was joking, you meathead! Hurry up, stop making this more embarrassing for me than it has to be!”

 

“Alright, alright, no need to throw a hissy fit.” Even though Kiryu was well aware that they were supposed to be on opposite sides, he felt a certain ease that he hadn’t before, just simply teasing Hasumi like this. It felt comforting… even romantic.

 

“Kiryu, what are you doing, just standing outside the shower?”

 

“Haha, sorry, Hasumi.” He smiled down at Hasumi, taking the other’s glasses off and gingerly placing them on the sink. Hasumi’s expression softened for a moment, before he grumbled something along the lines of _meatheaded sap_ and _idiot_.

 

Kiryu could get used to this warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> KIND OF A SEQUEL TO MY FIRST MAFIA/AGENT FIC, URGHGF THIS IS A GIFT FOR MY BIG BROTHER i love you jammie  
> please don't yell at me for ghosting the tag and just fuckign appearing with Porn i feel like a rabid animal for writing 3.8k in under 3 days  
> thanks to razz for betaing and having to fix my Three Hundred and So tense errors


End file.
